Alchemy Sounded Good at the Time
by duckhearder
Summary: This is just a little song fic about the time when Al and Edward tried to bring their mom back to life. Rated T for blood.


** Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist someone who's name slips my mind does. It would be pretty epic if I did own it though.**

**Alchemy Sounded Good at the Time**

**~Alesana~**

_This the oldest story in the book, he desires the one thing he cannot have._

As my brother and I connected the final line of the alchemy circle, his hazel eyes met my own golden eyes, shadows danced across his face. His dirty blonde hair was just above his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath at first, then asked me a question.

"Brother?" Alphonse had always called me by that. His hazel eyes darted back and forth looking at the living room, that used to look so lively when mom was still... with us. He continued on "Should we bring mom back? Teacher would be so m-" My cold stare told him to be silent and listen.

"Of course we are! Mom would have done the same thing for us even if she didn't know alchemy! She would find a way!" I retorted back at him, my golden eyes fuming, the room seemed to get darker as I yelled. The fear on his face disappeared and was replaced with determination. We both nodded to each other and clapped our hands together pressing them down on the chalky circle.

_My darling queen I lay myself at your feet._

A funnel of light engulfed the middle of the circle, another light surrounded us. My smile quickly changed to a frown, as I saw Alphonse being pulled into a door by a group of black hands and arms.

_And I shall stay the hands of fate._

"Brother!" he called out to me, beginning to evaporate into nothing. I yelled his name and tried to get too him but, not before a black arm wrapped around my left leg keeping me back.

_Wind cries out, heavens boil above voicing discontent to my sins._

"Brother!" Tears were streaming down his face now. I reached with my right arm as far as I could. He did the same. As soon as my hand was about to reach his he disappeared, with my left leg following suit. I let out a wail of pain as soon as he vanished.

_I have found a way to trick the ferry man. I have deceived the ancient gods._

"Alphonse!" I screamed out his name. I touched where my left leg used to be, wincing I crawled over to a suit of armor. My right hand was covered in blood from my leg, using my left arm to keep my balance, I made a seal of blood on the back of the suit.

_Cold flesh lends to me it's secrets. Each day brings me closer to you. For a price to high, my tragic victory._

"I won't let you take him! He's my little brother!" I clapped my hands together smearing my left one with blood, and threw them at the seal. Before I knew it my right arm had vanished with a puff of smoke. As I turned to get out of here with Alphonse I saw my mothers hand. My face turned back into a smile.

_I shudder at what I have done._

"M-mom?" As the smoke cleared I saw that it wasn't human, and was in pain. It looked almost upside down, it's head was where its feet should be and its limbs were shooting out at its sides. The humunculus looked like a blob of flesh, but worse.

_Darling queen I lay myself at your feet. Chills take me as she wakes, through gasps tainted breath._

I could hear it gasping for breath from across the room. It was disgusting and I would have to get rid of it.

_I've reclaimed you my stolen bride._

My eyes started to swell up with tears.

_Can your soul forgive my crimes of passion. I would not close the casket._

My hand fell to the ground where the alchemy ring lay. I looked at it once more as if I looked at it long enough it would change into my mother.

"Goodbye!" A single tear trickled down my cheek as I put my hands down and a large rectangle of stone came out of the ground. It flew towards it and crushed it with a sickening crunch.

_I'm so consumed by your pain. Faint screams echo through the night._

The thing let out a scream, and then mom's arm lay limp on the side. I should have known not to tamper with life did I not learn anything from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein.

_Cold flesh lends to me its secrets. Each day brings me closer to you. For a price to high. My tragic victory. I shudder at what I have done._

The metal suit of armor that had been still the whole time sprang to life. I looked over at it and started to stumble towards it.

"Brother? Brother where are yo-" Alphonse stopped speaking as soon as he saw the state I was in.

"Hey Al." I coughed up some blood onto my already blood covered clothes. The suit I had transmuted his soul into was a shade of gray that looked silver, it had a helmet that pointed at the forehead, there was a white ribbon at the top that went down to his back.

"Where's mom?" I looked towards the wall where the crushed humunculus laid. Alphonse turned to look his new armor making a lot of noise even when he does a small task such as turning.

"It wasn't human. Mom didn't come back." He nodded and stayed silent as he turned back.

_The pains of death can no longer haunt you. As the dawning sky breaks forth one forsaken thought. Death can't win for I now dwell in the palace of decay, and I shall stay the hands of fate._

I let out a small laugh as I fell over hitting the hardwood floor, I coughed up some more blood onto the floor. The last thing I heard was Alphonse calling out to me.

** I left out some of the song cause it was just repeating the chorus again, anyways hoped you guys enjoyed. Sorry if I messed up some of the parts I haven't seen that episode in forever. Comments? Suggestions? Ideas? Constructive criticism? **


End file.
